


Alleyway

by BornofFlame



Series: Sylphs and Streets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Logan is cool, M/M, Magic AU, No Beta, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Remus has magic, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Single Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Virgil has powers, logan has slight autism, magic in the real world, no editing, remus has powers, set in chicago, shut up i just wanted powers, virgil and remus do parkour and graffiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan’s nineteen when he finds the infant in the dumpster that he’s loading his work’s garbage into.He’s in college, he works a terrible job and he’s probably the least equipped person to take on the responsibility of another life.But there’s something about Virgil that prompts Logan to claim him as his son, and so he does.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sylphs and Streets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876135
Comments: 33
Kudos: 175





	1. The trash is no place to find a child

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is completely unedited and switches tenses occasionally. But my family is visiting and I put my main stuff on hold because I can't post as much with them around. this is mostly because I'm sad and wanna post.

Logan took off his apron and hung it on the hook, being careful to not mess with the aprons of his co workers as he slides his nametag into the pocket, glad to be rid of the identifier that’s startled him more times than he can care to count. He grabbed the full garbage bag from the spot by the back door, tying it shut before going out to brave the muggy Chicago air.

There was just something cliche about being a college student working at a Starbucks. Logan slung the bag over the lip of the dumpster, wiping his hands on his pants before walking away.

He was almost back inside when the crying startled him into going back out.

“Hello?”

The crying didn’t stop and so Logan reluctantly walked back out in the alley, following the sounds that were bouncing up the walls. It was coming from where he threw the trash away and when he looked inside the dumpster, his heart stopped.

There was an _ infant  _ in the trash.

Now, Logan was one of those people that looked down on the practice of dumpster diving, it was low to go through trash to find valuables, and he had vowed when he moved out of his mother’s house that he would never, even if it seemed like there weren’t any other options. However, there was a human among the garbage and so he felt willing to clamber in, even if it was for a disgusting rescue mission. He climbed in, shuddering as one of the older bags split, spilling horrible smelling trash everywhere as Logan picked up the infant, who was wrapped in a ratty towel.

“Hey.” Logan cooed instinctively, rocking the infant, who had stopped crying when they were picked up and was now regarding him with vivid violet eyes. Logan rocked the child a few more times before delicately moving some of the boxes so that he could climb out without having to use his hands.

Now what? Logan knew he wasn’t able to take care of this infant, he didn’t even know if the child had a name. 

Heck, he didn’t even know if it was a male or a female. Logan decided that the best course of action would be to head to a police station and report that he’d found a child and then turn it over to Child Protective Services.

So that’s what he did. He strode out of the alley and walked down the street, holding the child close to his chest, it was December and ridiculously cold for someone who used to live in the warmth of Florida.

He was almost to the station when one of the child’s arms worked its way out of the towel it was wrapped in, clutching at Logan’s scarf as they slept. 

Oh, that was too cute. Logan paused and looked down at the infant, feeling like something that had been missing was filled. He shook his head, clearing the thought. Logan Crofter did not need to adopt a child, he was barely an adult himself.

Logan spent the rest of the walk trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going to adopt the child, who didn’t have a name, or any identification of any sort.

He got to the station and walked in, the blast of warm air shocking his system.

“Hello.”

“Hi, how can we help you?”

“I found a kid.” Logan held up the bundle as he walked up to the desk. The officer looked at him, shock barely crossing his features.

“Do you know anything about it?”

“Nope, I just found them in the dumpster behind my work. I was hoping you could call CPS for them.”

“We sure can, just gonna need a name for them.”

Logan blanched. He didn’t know anything about this infant. He was about to admit that, when the child woke up, yawning and stretching the one free hand.

And that’s when he saw the name written in Sharpie on the infant’s arm.

_ Virgil. _

…

When CPS came, Logan asked to be contacted when there was enough documentation to put Virgil up for adoption.

They contacted him almost three months later.

By the next December, Logan had officially adopted a son, and his name was Virgil Crofter.


	2. talents and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting into the story  
> it's been fifteen years since logan found virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think I tense shift once in this chapter whoops

Virgil swung upside down on the monkey bars, watching as Roman clambered up beside him, being slightly more cautious than Virgil.

“I’m glad that you don’t think we’re too old to play on the playground.”

Virgil laughed, fluidly moving so that he was no longer upside down. “We’re fifteen Ro, there’s no need to stop being kids.”

“Yeah, but Remus says--”

“Who gives a fuck on what Remus says? Not me.” 

“You literally hang out with him and do illegal stuff.” Roman countered.

“Parkour is not  _ that _ illegal, and yeah sure, the graffiti is, but I’m the one covering up Remus’ stuff.” Virgil shrugged. “You should come along sometime, it’s pretty fun.”

Roman shuddered dramatically and shook his head and Virgil deflated a bit at his no. He’d been trying to get Roman to come on their night runs since he and Remus had started almost two years ago, but Roman still had yet to cave.

At least when Roman didn’t come, he could talk to Remus about how amazing the actor was. Remus didn’t listen, but at least he was someone his age that he could talk to and unlike his dad Logan, who offered advice that most certainly wouldn’t work, Remus just cracked inappropriate jokes to break the silence.

Logan knows about his friendship with Roman, duh, and he approves. What his dad doesn’t know is that Virgil sneaks out Friday nights to go spraypaint and run around with Remus. Well, he knows about Remus and he knows that Virgil sneaks out, he just doesn’t know about the whole graffiti part of the operation.

Logan doesn’t know a lot of things and that frustrates Virgil. Like, who his real mom and dad are or why is he still the shortest kid in his grade or even when his real birthday is. Logan says that they can only guess some things and making his birthday December 19th, the same day his dad found him was one of those guesses.

Virgil also knows that he’s not fifteen. There’s no way that someone would just toss a newborn into a dumpster.

Probably.

Roman’s chattering on about the Winter talent show and asking him what he’s going to do.

“I’m going to sing that one song that was just put out-- you know where he’s talking about the girl, everyone likes the singing redhead.” Roman tries to fall back gracefully, but his knees slip and he crashes to the ground, looking more like a mess than a prince. “Are you gonna do anything?”

“No.” Virgil mimics Roman’s falling, albeit three times more gracefully and he lands on his feet mockingly. “I have to go home, Logan’s waiting.”

“Your dad is so cool.” Roman says as he sits up and dusts wood chips out of his perfect auburn hair. “Mine’s just a laugh and a half.”

“At least your dad hugs you for fun.” Virgil teases as he offers a hand for Roman to use to stand.

“Patton’s great, but man, my dad needs a date. We should try to get our dad’s together sometime.” Roman waves a goodbye as they split from the park, walking in their separate directions.

Roman lives closer to downtown, in a nice area where his dad owns a shop that sells gourmet baking supplies.

And Virgil? Well, people don’t like hiring single dads who adopt trash children. Even if said single dad could do calculus in his mind and built a bottle rocket with nothing but junk when Virgil was ten. Virgil made his way to the more slummy area of the city, where the poor and the broken live.

Logan and Virgil aren’t the common broken, but they are broken. They’re the weirdos that don’t have common social skills, with Logan’s abrasiveness and Virgil’s constant paranoia. They manage though, and Virgil’s grateful that Logan found him.

“Logan, I’m home!” Virgil yells as he climbs in the window. They live on the fourth story of a rundown apartment building and he hasn’t used the doors since he was fourteen, when he started climbing shit just for the fun of it.

Logan’s in his office/bedroom, filing some rich guy’s taxes so that the rich guy can pay as little as possible to the government. Rich people are like that, not caring where their money goes, as long as it’s not towards something that’s required. Logan looks up from his work to smile at Virgil, cobalt eyes clearing from the dullness of his job.

“Hello. How was Roman?”

“We climbed the monkey bars and talked about the talent show. Usual shit.”

_ “Virgil.” _

“Sorry. Usual stuff. Roman wants to know what I’m doing for my talent and I don’t think that solving chemical equations out loud is going to be interesting enough.” Virgil flops onto the ground next to Logan’s desk, pressing his face into the ground. “I’m just gonna have to face it. All my talents are shit.”

“You could solve the Rubik's Cube in ten seconds again.” Logan reaches a hand down to scratch the top of Virgil’s messy black hair, treating his son like a cat for a moment as he wraps up the report he’s working on.

Virgil hisses, mostly for the aesthetic, but also out of frustration. “No one thinks that's cool anymore. That hasn’t been cool since I was ten, yanno, when nerds were popular for a hot second.”

“Hmmmm. Tofu rice and orange chicken for dinner tonight?” Logan asks as he pushes his chair away from the desk. Virgil mumbles an agreement and it’s settled.

Logan leaves the room, knowing the Virgil will follow in a few minutes to help cook and Virgil contemplates the existence of life until he can hear the tell tale sound of tofu burning.

Neither of them are very good cooks. But they have a routine. Logan starts cooking, gets distracted, Virgil comes in and steers him back on track, they eat slightly burnt food and the Virgil washes the dishes and Logan dries and puts them away. Tonight is no different and when they sit down, Virgil inhales his food with the speed of only a teenager as Logan takes more manageable bites.

“Can you come to the talent show even if I don’t do anything?”

“Of course. Although I’m sure that you could do one of your fancy park war tricks.”

“It’s Parkour, not park war.” Virgil corrects and Logan nods, pulling out a blank note card and passing it over so that Virgil can write in the word and the definition.

“You could do Parkour.”

“That’s more of a city wide thing, but maybe I could do a backflip onstage.”

“As long as you’re being safe about it Virgil, I don’t want to get a call from CPS because you’re in the hospital. Again.”

“That was Roman’s fault that I crashed.”

“Ah yes, the tandem bicycle. Not the point I was referencing, but close. I was referring to the time you tackled that Illusionist.” Logan frowns and pulls out a notecard. “It was not ‘cash money’ of you to do that.”

“I like magic.” Virgil counters with a smile.

It’s true. With his violet eyes and light feet, Logan suspected for years that his adoptive son had some sort of magic flowing through him and that he’d been abandoned because of it. Virgil never showed any signs of ability though and eventually CPS came around less and less, until their trips were only when one of them was injured to make sure that Logan was still a suitable parent.

Logan could see the allure of the magic community. From the fae that illegally dealt wishes to Illusionists that busked on street corners, stealing city power to create beauty, and even spirits that gave good luck and gifts, it was easy to feel like you didn’t belong among the normal or the magics. Like Virgil, who so clearly was a teen in limbo, Logan spent most of his time worrying if his son felt like he fit in.

Virgil threw a piece of tofu at him and Logan retaliated, and soon they’d descended into one of their biweekly food fights.

Less than a minute later, the fight is done and Virgil is sentenced to finding the food from off the ground and throwing it away.

“No sneaking out tonight, you have a test tomorrow.” Logan says as he wipes a cloth across their table, almost kicking Virgil when he scrambles out from under a chair.

“Please.”

“No.” Logan is firm and Virgil sighs, giving up before it can fall into a painful stalemate.

“But we can watch  _ Arrow  _ if you’re ready for bed by nine thirty.”

“Two episodes?”

“One.”

Virgil pretends to think it out before nodding. “Okay.”

…

Meanwhile, across the city, Patton is trying hard not to ground his sons until the end of time. Remus, being the gremlin he was, had used his Illusionist power to hide him and probably his brother so that Patton couldn’t check their homework.

Now, normally, Patton didn't condone swearing, but sometimes it was needed.

_ “HOLY FUCK.” _

Laughter.

Patton ran upstairs and into the storage room, following the sound of Remus’s cackling until he burst through the illusion with a triumphant yell. Remus is curled against the Christmas boxes, a hopeful smile on his face while he still laughs.

“Can we please decorate?!”

“Not until school’s out.” Patton says firmly and Remus whines, clutching the boxes as his dad goes and sits in front of him.

“Honey, I’ve been wanting to put up the Christmas decorations since Halloween, but remember that Roman doesn’t like it, so we have to wait just two more weeks.”

“Why do we always have tah do things how Roman wants?”

Patton sighs and holds out a hand for Remus to take. “Do you remember how amazing it felt to wake up and realize that you had power thrumming under your skin, to feel like you were part of something bigger than yourself?”

“Yeah! It was the best Christmas present… Oh.”

“I’m really proud of you Remus, you’ve come so far with the after school Illusionist program, but sometimes Roman feels left out.”

“He has Virgil.”

“You hang out with Virgil too. And I’m starting to think that Virgil’s not real, you two have been friends with this kid for almost two years and I have yet to meet him!” Patton pulls Remus into a tight hug, laughing when his son squirms a bit before settling into the hug.

“I’ll bring him over when you stop giving so many hugs.”

“Never! Maybe you should invite him and his parents over.”

“Virgil only has a dad, he was a garbage baby.”

“Remus! That’s a horrible thing to say.”

“Why? That’s how Virgil introduced himself. He said: ‘I’m Virgil Crofter and my dad found me in a dumpster.’ I thought it was hilarious.”

Patton can’t help but smile at that. “As long as he’s okay with it, and I want you to ask him next time you see him if it’s okay.”

“Okay. I’m mad.” Remus gives him a toothy grin before dropping the illusion around them. “Virgil always talks about how he likes Roman and I don’t like listening because  _ I _ like him. That’s kinda why I was hiding. And Christmas.”

“Oh kiddo, how long has this been going on?”

“I dunno.” 

“Well, how about you invite him over tomorrow and we can see where things go. I know that Roman hasn’t been talking about liking someone and so maybe one day, Virgil will feel the same. But you have to be okay if he just wants to be friends.”

“Thanks Dad. Can we go eat cookies?”

“I want to see your homework first.”

“Okay, but I probably got most of them wrong.”

“That’s fine, I’ll help you as best as I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thumbs up*


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me doing more dumping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that this completely unedited and bound to be terrible. anyway, enjoy my completely unhindered writing style.

After saying his goodbyes to Logan, Virgil climbed out of the window and scaled down to the city below, hoping that he hadn’t missed the bus again. 

Logan said that he only got three rides to school a month, they simply didn’t have enough money to pay for gas when he could ride the city bus to the high school. Virgil made it to the stop just in time to see the bus turn the corner up ahead.

“Shit.” Virgil muttered before turning back and climbing over a fence. Someone had blocked off a few alleys around the city, specifically the ones that were the best shortcuts to the schools in the area.

There were rumors about people making traps, catching magic people and selling them on the black market like some weird battery pack. Remus had been caught in one once, but they didn’t affect people who didn’t have powers, so Virgil had jumped down and helped his friend out of it and they had both promised to not go down fenced off alleys in the future. Which was obviously a rule that Virgil bent on a regular basis. After all, parkour isn’t fun unless it’s mixed with just a pinch of trespassing.

Virgil climbed another fence in two hops, lightly jumping down the other side before running down the alley.

He made it ten steps before a shock went skittering up his leg and he fell hard, tendrils of electricity winding themselves around him.

Magic trap.

That didn’t even make sense. Virgil  _ wasn’t _ special, he was a nobody infant, found in the trash. He’d never tripped a trap before, so why now? Virgil managed to pull his backpack off, throwing it a few feet in front of him.

Logan had built panic buttons when Virgil had first come home with the Remus story. Virgil only carried one because of his paranoia and when he’d shown them to Remus, the other teen had been delighted to accept his.

He unzipped his bag with difficulty, and with his last bit of strength, he pulled out his panic button and pressed it.

Logan had been planning on going to the grocery store when his phone lit up with a bunch of alarms, warning him that a panic button had been pressed. He looked at the location that had been pinged at him and frowned. Of course his son would take a shortcut. And only someone as unlucky as Virgil would get caught.

He sighed and pulled on a coat, grabbing his keys and a few other tools, there was no knowing what weaponry would be used in traps.

Logan found his son curled in on himself as his body shuddered from pain. The electric collar was wrapped around his ankle, occasionally sending sparks up the teenager’s body. Logan dropped to his knees next to Virgil and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

Virgil grunted, violet eyes flashing dully. “Not good Dad.”

Logan paused. Virgil must’ve been feeling way out of it, he hadn’t called Logan his dad for almost ten years. 

“I don’t know why it wen off, I don’t have magic.” Virgil slurred as Logan started to tinker with the device, being careful not to hurt Virgil anymore that he already was. Five minutes later, the cuff popped off with a squeal and Logan let out a quiet cry of relief. He gathered up Virgil’s backpack and it’s contents, putting it on.

“Let’s get you home.”

“I gotta go tah school tho.”

“You are in pain and I need you to use your climbing skills to get over the fence so that I can carry you home.” Logan helped Virgil to his feet and then over to the fence.

“You go first.”

Virgil clambered over, less gracefully than normal and he collapsed on the other side, laughing from being pain drunk. Logan followed and landed next to his son, scooping him up bridal style and carrying him back in the direction of their apartment.

“Thankssss Dad.” Virgil mumbled as one of his hands tangled itself in Logan’s scarf, the other hanging limply as he passed out.

Logan looked down and smiled. He was glad to finally have Virgil call him dad again, even if it wasn’t going to last long. He made it back to the apartment and inside, taking Virgil to the foldout Ikea couch.

“You’re gonna be okay. Do you want me to contact any of your friends?” Logan asked as Virgil stirred, blankly looking at him.

“Remus has a presentation in bio, I said I was gunna watch.”

“Honey, you need to rest, I’ll call and inform him.” Logan promised.

“Okayyyyy.”

Logan found Virgil’s phone and called Remus.

The phone rang twice before picking up.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I’m looking for Remus.”

“Oh, this is his dad, I’m Patton! Remus threw his phone at Roman and so we’re doing a no phone day. Want me to pass a message?”

Logan hadn’t been expecting that and he looked down at the notes that he had written for the call, which didn’t include a parent.

“Uhh, my son Virgil is friends with Remus and unfortunately he isn’t coming to school today.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know, I was just about to head out, Roman forgot his backpack, so I have to go give him that, and I’ll let Remus know!”

“Thank you.”

“Sure thing! Oh, and you never gave me a name!”

“I’m Logan, Virgil’s adoptive father.”

“Cool! Well, I hope that Virgil is feeling better soon! Bye!”

Logan looked at the phone in confusion once Patton had hung up. No one was ever that bubbly towards him. He put Virgil’s phone on the counter and got a glass of water out, adding a fidget cube and a Poptart to the pile of stuff he was going to take to the couch.

Virgil was asleep by the time he got back, and so Logan moved aside a few things on the coffee table and placed down the food and cube.

Gosh, Virgil must be so exhausted by the encounter. Magic traps were meant to incapacitate the prey, as to make it easier to nab them. Having magic hunters so close to their home was worrisome and Logan wasn’t about to lose his son to some stupid black market scheme.

…

Remus was talking with Janus, a fae with a snakey side, when Roman ran up to him, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Come on, Dad’s in the front office and he wants to talk.”

Janus looked at Remus in surprise. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. Maybe I’m getting my phone back.”

Remus followed Roman to the office, dragging his feet the whole way. Him and Roman had a twin truce not to interact during school hours and so they got some pretty strange looks as they walked.

“Dad never comes to school.” Roman said in an attempt of conversation.

“He came when I exploded that frog in biology!”

“Oh my gosh that’s disgusting Remus.”

“I know!”

Patton was standing just outside the office when Roman and Remus got there. He handed Roman his backpack with a hug and a smile before turning to Remus.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hi Dad! I didn’t blow up a frog this time!”

“Good thing too, that sounds messy! Unfortunately, I have some bad news.” 

Remus paused and he looked up at his dad nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“I got a call from Virgil’s dad and he said that Virgil won’t be coming in today.” 

“Oh. Is he sick? Roman said he was fine yesterday, what could-- magic trap, Dad, I need to go find him.”

“He’s fine, but you need to stay in school, I’ll drive you over to visit after school if Virgil’s dad says it’s okay.”

Remus gave Patton a massive hug. “Thanks! I promise not to prank anyone!”

“Good!”

Remus broke out of the hug and ran off, heading back to Janus before the bell could ring and he gave his fae friend a smile.

“Virgil got magic caught!”

“That’s usually not a good thing.” Janus rubbed wearily at his scales, using magic to fade them back so he looked more humanoid. 

“But that means that he’s like us!”

“You know how draining those traps can be Remus. If he’s just manifesting the trap might’ve dampened any power.”

The bell rang before Remus could counter Janus’s points and they broke off, each heading to their separate classes. 

Going to a school that was mixed with magiks and nonmagiks alike was weird. Remus had sacrificed his electives so that he could take the required Illusionists classes and where Roman was free to take theater and choir to his heart's content, Remus just felt trapped.

Like right now, he was sitting for a ninety minute lecture on magic theory and how most scholars thought that fae magic could be harnessed in tandem with spirit’s magic in order to control weather.

Intriguing stuff if the person giving the lecture wasn’t so damn boring.

Remus laid his head against his desk and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	4. Logan feels an emotion (several actually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgil falls into a trap  
> remus finds out  
> patton and logan meet  
> logan realizes something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just remember, this fic is completely unedited and will probably switch tenses!  
> It's just a stress fic while my main is put on hold due to family in town and I am unable to get it beta'd and whatnot.  
> Enjoy!

Virgil woke up to Logan gently pulling him into his lap. Or maybe he was crawling into Logan's embrace, he still felt too tired to decide.

“Hiiiiii.”

“How are you feeling?” Logan asked as he pulled a blanket over Virgil, being careful not to jostle them too much.

Virgil thought for a moment. “My mouth tastes like copper and my stomach feels sore.”

“Those are both side effects of electricity shock. I have some food that will help.”

“Thanks Logan.” Virgil snuggled into Logan’s embrace, gratefully taking the water that was offered.

“I called Remus and his father answered. They both know that you won’t be at school today.”

“Do you have work?”

“Not today. Just rest.”

“Mmm, okay.” Virgil closed his eyes and let Logan run a comforting hand through his hair before falling back asleep from the fatigue.

…

Something was seriously wrong. Virgil was never this cuddly and he had never fallen asleep this quickly, even when he had gotten the 24hr flu and had passed out for sixteen hours on the kitchen floor.

And that wasn’t including the fact that the tips of his black hair were now purple, the same shade as his eyes.

Virgil couldn’t be magic, Logan couldn’t help him if he was, he couldn’t watch the Child Protective Services take him away if he was, it was illegal to adopt a child with magic as a non magic.

Logan reached for Virgil’s phone and found Remus’s number before texting it and asking Patton for his.

Logan didn’t have any friends his age, he was a working adult, a single father, someone who had fought their way through college and had a life that he was happy with. He hadn’t needed friends until now, with his and Virgil’s future at risk.

‘Remus’ text back a number and Logan plugged that number into his phone, sending Patton a text letting him know that he was Logan.

Patton texted back almost immediately.

Patton: Hello!

Logan: Virgil told me that you have a son with magic, yes?

Patton: Yep!

Logan: I need your help.

Patton: …

Patton: Okay! I’m ready to be of service!

Logan: Virgil has magic

Logan: If CPS finds out, I lose him.

Logan: I don’t know what to do

Patton: I’ll be over in ten minutes, what’s the address?

Logan typed in his address and then warned Patton that they weren’t in the safest area and that he should be careful.

Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Logan moved Virgil back onto the couch before standing and getting the door.

Patton looked exactly how one would expect a bubbly single dad to look and he enveloped Logan into a hug the second the door was opened. The hug made Logan feel a bit overwhelmed and he squirmed at the contact until Patton let go.

“Not a hugger?”

“No.”

“Cool. I brought a few testing kits to see if Virgil’s actually magic.” Patton showed Logan the backpack he’d brought. “And I brought some food!”

Logan let him in, shutting and deadbolting the door behind Patton. “He’s asleep on the couch right now, but once he wakes up we can try those tests.”

They sat down at the table and Patton pulled out a few containers, along with a bunch of different types of tests in packaging.

“After Remus showed Illusionist ability, Roman had me test him because of the Cain instinct, and I always felt so upset when they came back negative and I couldn’t tell him that he had a siren for a surrogate mother…” Patton trailed off and looked back at Logan. “So, how’d you come to adopt Virgil?”

“I found him in a dumpster.”

“Really?”

“Yep, I was working at Starbucks at the time, it was a horrible job.”

“College jobs tend to be that way.”

“Yes. You mentioned a surrogate mother?”

“Yeah, me and my first husband wanted kids and so we applied for a surrogate and got twins out of the deal! Roman and Remus, my husband always liked the dramatic names.”

“I see.” Logan fiddled with one of the tests, a spit test that advertised an ability to identify if you were a fae, before he looked back up at Patton. “Would you like some water? Or tea, I think I have some left over--”

“Water’s fine, thank you!”

Logan got up and grabbed a glass, accidentally pulling the door off the cupboard as he did so.

“My apologies, I’ll have to fix that once you leave.” Logan turned to see that Patton was watching with amusement flashing behind his round glasses.

“It’s fine, I can help you fix it before I go!”

Logan sat down the water, and then went to check on Virgil, his heart pounding a bit harder than usual.

Gosh, he hoped that he wasn’t falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?  
> kudos?
> 
> hotel?  
> Trivago.


	5. Virgil's gonna regret this.  If he can remember it that is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgil's not doing so hot  
> patton grabs remus and roman  
> roman's kinda jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just I reminder that this went through no editing whatsoever and it's not my best. 
> 
> do any of you go check out certain creators when you find one of their fics that you like? there's this one user, i can't remember their name, but they wrote such a beautiful princxiety fic and when I followed them to their page, I found ANOTHER princxiety fic that was just as good and I love it.
> 
> enjoy!

Virgil woke up feeling less sore than the first time, so he called that an under qualified success as he sat up and the room spun. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t doing as well as he wanted to admit.

“Logan?” Virgil stood and stumbled a few steps forward as Logan walked into the room, followed by someone that he didn’t recognize.

“Virgil, you need to sit back down.”

“I think that I’m--” Virgil’s leg gave out and he would’ve crashed to the ground if Logan hadn’t darted forward and caught him. “My leg hurts.”

“Which is why you should’ve listened to me temporale.”

Virgil hissed, but he let Logan help him back to the couch. “I don’t see why it has to still hurt, when Remus got trapped he was fine.”

“What was Remus trapped in?”

“A net that burned his skin.”

The man that had followed Logan in gasped and Virgil looked up at him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Patton! Roman and Remus’s father.”

Virgil pales and he shook his head. “Remus didn’t fall into the net, please don’t ground him.”

“I won’t kiddo, I’m just glad that he’s safe.”

“Yay.” Virgil could feel a wave of delirium start to seep in and he fought it off as he rested his head on Logan’s shoulder.

“We need to run some tests, is that okay?” Logan ran a hand through Virgil’s hair, fingering the purple fringe carefully.

“Hmm, okay, why?”

“We need to see if you’re magic. Patton brought some stuff we can use, but there are a few needles, so I need to make sure that you’re okay with that.”

Virgil nodded into Logan’s shoulder. “I want Roman and Remus to be around then.”

Logan looked at Patton, who shrugged. “I’ll call my kiddos and have them come over if that’s okay with you Lo.”

Virgil felt Logan stiffen at the nickname.

“You could check them out of school and pick them right now. I’d like to get this testing started as soon as possible.”

Patton gave Virgil a smile before leaving, the door clicking shut behind him. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan and shivered.

“I’m cold.”

“Is that why you’ve been so clingy?”

“I don’t know, I just want more hugs Dad, I mean, Logan.”

“You can call me your father Virgil, I will always see you as my son.” Logan looked down to see that Virgil had drifted off yet again and he sighed to himself. “I love you little one.”

…

“Roman Prince, Remus Alamar to the front office please.” The voice droned over the school intercom as classes got out for lunch and Remus dodged and wove through the crowds to get to the office.

Roman was already there and he stuck his tongue out as Remus approached.

“Padre’s checking us out.”

“Fantastic, I haven’t had time to fill the toilets with JellO.”

“It’s because Virgil’s really sick.”

Remus’s face fell. “Do you think he’s gonna die?”

Roman rolled his eyes and turned away from Remus, which wasn’t that comforting. “Course not.”

Well, if Roman was being sarcastic, then Remus was gonna be petty and cast an illusion of a spider crawling up his brother’s back.

Patton came out of the office before he could though and his dad beckoned for them to follow.

“Come on kiddos!”

There was something off about the way that he said it though and Remus was immediately suspicious as they walked out to the car and loaded in.

“What’s wrong Padre?”

“Nothing!”

Remus made eye contact with Roman.

“Something’s definitely up, what’s wrong?” Remus pressed and Patton sighed.

“You can’t tell anyone. I’m looking at you Roman.”

“HEY!”

Remus snickered as Patton continued. “So Logan called me, trying to let Remus know that Virgil wasn’t coming to school because he fell into a magic trap.”

“I KNEW IT!”

“Remus! Car voice please!”  
“Sorry!”

“Logan asked me to help him run some tests and Virgil asked for you guys, so here we are!” Patton made a turn a bit too quickly and Remus snapped his seatbelt on before he could hit the window.

“Kiddos, I am going to warn you that according to Logan, Virgil’s way out of it, so please don’t take anything he says seriously.”

They parked on the street across from the apartment complex and Remus flashed his dad a wicked grin.

“I’ve been here before, see you inside!” He ran across the street and into the alley, scaling up the wall before Roman or Patton could panic and come after him.

It was true that he’d been here before, a lot of times actually and Logan was always chill with him crashing by to visit. Sure, he had to sneak them food sometimes, but Logan and Virgil were nice enough to listen to him and let him bounce off the walls.

Remus knocked on the window and grinned at Logan, who looked up and gave him a peace sign, letting him know that the window was unlocked. Remus opened the window and tumbled in.

“Hi LoLO!”

“It’s Logan. Please shut the window once you stand up.” Logan was holding a bunch of blankets in his lap and Remus shut the window before walking over and flopping onto the ground.

“Where’s Virgil?”

Logan pointed to the blankets and Remus nodded.

“He keeps complaining that he’s cold.”

“My friend Janus says that sometimes, he’s a fae and he’s part naga too.”

“I don’t think that Virgil’s naga. It’s probably just because our heating is getting shut down in a few days, mixed with the fact that he used most of his energy staying awake after he got trapped.”

The bundle in Logan’s arms shifted as Virgil poked his head out, beaming when he saw Remus.

“You camme!”

“Yep!”

Virgil wiggled out of Logan’s embrace, flopping next to Remus and he put his mouth next to Remus’s ear.

“Don’t tell Remus, but I like him too. Kay Ro? I like both of you, but you tewo are so _cluelessss_.” Virgil moved his face away and tried to burrow next to Remus. “M’kay, I’m cold, snuggles.”

Remus looked up at Logan. “What do I do?”

“Hold him, I need to get the door for your more practical family.” 

Remus would have panicked, but Virgil looked so damn cute as he wrapped his arms around him.

“Thanksss Ro.”

“It’s Remus, but that’s fine.”

Virgil hummed and snuggled closer to Remus as Logan led in Patton and Roman. Remus stuck his tongue out at Roman, who shook his head.

“Why are you on the ground?”

“Cause he’s gayyyyy.” Virgil responded for Remus, looking up at him. “Put your tongue back.”

Roman laughed as Virgil put his hand over Remus’s mouth. “Is he drunk?”

“No, he’s just a bit out of it from pain and lack of magic I’m guessing.” Logan sat on the couch next to where Remus and Virgil were, Patton sitting next to him with a bunch of the tests.

“Virgil? You ready?” Logan opened the first test, pulling out what looked like a thermometer, but instead of having a smooth tip for reading temperature, it had a shiny needle. “Patton, can you read the instructions?”

“Sure! This one doesn’t tell you what you are, it’s more of a percentage test. How much magic you are. Just insert the needle at the base of the neck until it beeps.”

Logan brought the needle close and Virgil yelped, letting go of Remus and scrambling away.

“Nope! No needles!”

“Virgil, you agreed to this!”

“Nope!” Virgil hissed and he pressed himself into one corner of the room, shivering from loss of the blankets and contact.

“I’ll do it too.” Remus blurted out before Logan or Patton could say anything. “I’ve taken the tests before, and so has Roman, we’ll make sure nothing goes wrong.”

Virgil nodded slowly and crawled back to Remus, settling himself and nuzzling his face into Remus’s chest.

“Warm.”

“Yep. Logan’s gonna prick you now, you ready?”

Virgil didn’t respond and Logan brought the needle out again, being careful to make sure that his son didn’t see the needle before sliding it into the base of Virgil’s neck.

Remus felt the smaller teen stiffen and he wrapped his arms around Virgil comfortingly. “It’s okay.”

“It hurts, it feels like all my energy is going there...”

“I know, I had it done too. Roman got an allergic reaction when he did it.”

The test beeped and Logan pulled it out, face expressionless as he looked at the numbers.

“What’s the result?”

“75% magical.”

…

Roman watched Remus hold Virgil with the slightest bit of jealousy. He had met Virgil first and yet his friend was choosing the comfort of his brother over him.

Or maybe it was just because Remus ran really hot and with how badly Virgil had been shivering, he must be freezing.

Logan had taken to passing the used tests to him and Roman looked at the growing pile.

Not fae, or naga, which disappointed Remus but made Roman sigh in relief, Janus freaked him out and he didn’t want a friend that shed snake skin.

Any mer and siren got nixed too, Virgil couldn’t sing worth beans anyway and Roman was kinda sad about that one, but hey, you can’t have everything.

Nymph, Illusionist, healer, mage, spirit, godling, half, kappa and any other combinations were ruled out.

“Last test.” Logan announced almost two hours later.

“What’s this one determine?” Roman asked.

“Demon.”

The room went silent and Roman noticed the concerned glance that his dad shot at Virgil and Remus. Demons hadn’t been seen in almost thirty years in Chicago at least, but they were still whispered about like some urban horror story.

“Come on, I’m sure it’s not that.” Remus said loudly, which caused Virgil to whine softly and put a hand over his mouth.

Logan shrugged and Roman could tell that he was terrified as he beckoned for Virgil’s hand.

Just one prick of blood later, there was a collective sigh of relief as the test came up negative.

It just led to one problem though.

What the hell was Virgil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a pun at the end.
> 
> any guesses to what virgil is? also I love a magic deprived virgil, he's basically drunk.


	6. Sylphs and Seraphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patton and logan talk  
> virgil has no memory of the day before  
> fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.  
> also, I may have done a bit of editing, but it was just spell check.
> 
> enjoy!

Patton invited Logan and Virgil to come over and have dinner after the exhaustion of the testing and the disappointment of not being able to discover what Virgil was.

Still, Patton was sure that they’d figure out the right combination of magic and luck to figure it out.

Virgil was too out of it to say yes or no and Patton watched as Logan opened up a few cupboards before reluctantly agreeing to come over. Patton also offered a ride over to his house, which was also accepted. 

It took some work to get Virgil into the backseat, he and Remus had fallen asleep tangled up on the ground after the results of the last test came through and it had taken some work to wake Virgil up and to convince him to wrap up in a mound of blankets.

At least now they were all in the car and Patton was trying hard not to kill them on the drive over, to which he was succeeding.

“So, what do you do for work?” Patton asked as he made a turn, flipping on his blinker as he was turning, not before. It was a safe question, but Logan seemed resigned as he answered it.

“I file others taxes so they can scam the government legally.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It’s only a step above working at Starbucks. At least I can avoid human interaction with this job. It’s flexible enough that I can care for Virgil.”

“Is there a job that you’d take if you could?”

“It may sound strange, but when I was in high school, I worked as a cataloguer of inventory in big chain stores. It was fun. I’d go back to that if I couldn’t patent my inventions.”

Patton nodded as he parked, almost rear ending the car in front of them before turning to the kids in the back, Roman, who was texting someone, Remus with a massive grin on his face and a slightly manic look in his eyes and Virgil, who looked more like a mound of blankets and sleep deprivation than some confusing magic mystery.

“Who’s ready for dinner!”

“Me!” Remus waved his hand wildly and unbuckled, bouncing out of the car and sending in a blast of cold air that made Virgil shiver and Patton want to get inside more than ever.

Patton led the group inside, throwing his shoes in the basket and waiting for Logan to do the same.

“Welcome to the Hart residence! This is the hallway and I’ll show you the living room so that Virgil can lay down, you look exhausted.”

“It’s not that bad anymore.” Virgil was still leaning heavily on Logan and Patton could tell from the unfocused look in his eyes, that he was probably about to go and start spouting nonsense again.

“Of course kiddo! I’m sure Roman or Remus would love to give you a tour while I talk with Logan.” Patton said kindly as Roman came up and offered an arm to lean on.

Logan and Patton went to the kitchen as the boys went upstairs.

“You good with dicing tomatoes? For a salad. I started a chili before I left and it’s always good to have vegetables!”

“Anything to help.” Logan took the cutting board and knife from Patton and started to evenly slice the tomatoes that he was given. The pair worked in comfortable silence before Patton broke it.

“Werewolf?”

“He would’ve had a more adverse reaction sooner.”

“Vampire?”

“Vampires don’t age Patton.”

“Witch???”

“Anyone can be a witch. It’s a learned skill not a magic one.”

“Wait, really?”

“Witches use herbs and gathering skills to create magic with the world and nature around them, trust me I’ve done too much research on magic.” Logan put the cut tomato into a small bowl and Patton handed him a head of lettuce to cut.

“I’m so gonna become a witch.”

“That’s probably not a great idea. Witches are hunted still.”

“Ooh, good point. Do you have any ideas?”

“I wish.” Logan sighed and stopped cutting long enough to look at him. “How did you know that Remus was an Illusionist?”

“He made the walls bleed.” Patton shudders at the memory. “He had a nightmare and when I came in, the walls were dripping blood and I thought that someone had been killed or something. We took Re to a hospital and they ran a test based off of what we gave them.”

“How did you not lose him? I mean, I assumed that you are a non magic?”

“Yep! My husband was a mage and that was before we divorced and so we got to keep him, and it probably helped that him and Ro were from a surrogate instead of being adopted.” Patton pulled some bowls out of the pantry as Logan resumed cutting the lettuce.

“Spark sylph? It’d explain why Virgil’s asking for more human contact. And why he’s complaining of being cold, don’t they need fire to recharge?”

“Maybe. Sylphs are rare though and I don’t see why one would breed with a human.” Logan finished the lettuce and put in a larger bowl that Patton had put out. “We’d have to go to a proper testing facility though, sylphs aren’t common enough to have an over the counter test.”

There was a crashing sound from upstairs, followed by a chorus of ‘I’m okay!’ and Patton laughed.

“I love them, but the damages sometimes drive me up the wall.”

“You can’t drive up a wall, the technology for that does not yet exist.”

“It’s just a saying cutie.” Patton blurted out.

Logan looked at him, face flushed and Patton realized what he said. “OhmygoshI’msosorry.” Patton put his hands over his face to hide his blush, come on, he was almost forty years old, he didn’t need to become a blushing mess when talking to his crush.

Logan was just as red as him though and he gave Patton an uncertain smile. “I also consider you to be attractive.”

Patton blushed again and he looked away from Logan. “Thanks.”

“Padre, get a room.” Remus was leaning in the doorway, and Patton shot a stern look at his son.

“Remus, how long have you been standing there?”

“Since Logan brought up the sylph idea. Roman’s watching disney with Virgil upstairs and I got bored.”

“Well, you can at least come help set the table.” Patton gestured to the bowls and plates and Remus gave a dramatic sigh before going to help.

“Seraph maybe?” Logan reined the conversation back to what Virgil might be and Patton thought about it.

“That’s another rare one right? I’ve never heard of them.”

“Basically an angel with a thousand flaming eyes. And lots of wings. Human/seraph hybrids usually grow their wings in their teens and some can retract them. Others get a fuck ton of eyes and they can heal people. They’re very gold and shiny.” Logan explained.

“That doesn’t sound like Virgil.”

“It’s another test that’s not over the counter. I wish that there was a way to get a test without having to resort to the black market or to losing him.”

Patton paused. “There might.”

“How?”

“I have a friend who is in the medical field, he could do some bloodwork and get the results back to us discreetly.”

“Who’s the friend?”

“My ex husband.” Patton said cheerfully as he pulled the chili off the stove. “Ro! Virgil! It’s time for dinner!”

…

Virgil didn’t remember dinner, or what movie that he’d been watching with Roman. 

He did remember falling asleep between Roman and Remus and he remembered the dream that he had.

He was on the roof of the apartment complex, most people used it for storage and there was a decrepit greenhouse up there. It was morning, the misty greyscale time before the sun was up and Virgil could feel that it was raining.

The mist in front of him seemed charged with lightning and Virgil watched as it swirled into a massive dragon, coiling over itself as it lowered its face to him.

_ “Wow.” _ Virgil reached up to touch the mist and his dream broke before he could. 

Logan was carrying him and Virgil murmured an apology for being so useless. His dad didn’t respond and Virgil briefly wondered if he had even said anything. 

No problem, he’d deal with it tomorrow, he could already feel sleep calling him once again.

~

He woke up the next morning feeling like himself. Virgil got out of bed and flexed his ankle, glad to see that it had healed and that he’d be able to walk without pain.

It was like yesterday hadn’t even happened. Virgil did still feel freezing and he put on a long sleeved shirt and his thickest hoodie before making his way out of his room to the kitchen.

Logan was there, eating instant oatmeal without any sugar or milk.

“Good morning.”

“Hi Dad.”

If Logan was excited about being called dad, he didn’t react. “How’d you sleep.”

“Fine, I had a crazy dream though. And I’m still cold.”

“Heating was shut off last night.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry, it is not the most optimal time, but I was saving money for the power bill and then heating for January.”

“No, Dad, it’s fine, I’ll just layer.” Virgil sat down at the table and took the other bowl, also opting out of putting any toppings to sweeten the oatmeal. “What time is it? I’m gonna need a late note.”

“I called the school, you won’t be going to class today.”

“Why?”

“More testing.”

Virgil groaned and tilted his head back. “Didn’t you stick me with enough needles and spit tests already?”

“The results were inconclusive.”

“Really?”

“You were pretty out of it. Said and did some cute stuff though.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I made a list, would you like me to read it off?” Logan was smiling now and Virgil felt a morbid sense of curiosity made him nod.

Logan pulled out a notebook and opened it.

“You called me dad multiple times, cuddled with me, was brutally honest with Patton about when Remus got caught, then you lied about that and it was very adorable. Once we said that we were going to start the tests, you asked for Roman and Remus to come over. When they did show up, you mistook Remus for Roman and you told him that you liked both of the twins and you also called them clueless.”

“I did? Re’s never gonna let me live this down, oh my gosh.”

“I’m not done.” Logan looked up and Virgil stood to see the page that he was reading off of.

It was completely filled with Logan’s small handwriting.

“Oh no, please continue.”

“You refused to have any of the tests done unless Remus was holding you. It was quite endearing, I think that he has a crush on you.”

“Yeah even if he does, but I don’t like him like that! That was just my weird sleep deprived self.” Virgil sat back down and buried his face in his hands. “This is horrible.”

“It was cute. Moving on. After we did the last test, you fell asleep in Remus’s arms and refused to be removed even after we woke you up because Patton invited us to dinner.”

“Did we go?”

“Yes and you spent most of the time either cuddling with Roman or sassing Patton.”

“Can you just bury me right now? I’m mortified.”

“Roman, Remus and Patton all know to not take anything you said or did seriously, you’ll be fine Virgil.”

“But my dignity…”

“Fuck dignity Virgil. I went dumpster diving to find you, dignity is the last thing either of us have.” Logan snapped the notebook shut and threw it behind him. “Your appointment is in a few hours, I need to get some work done.”

Virgil watched as Logan stood, picked up his notebook and left the kitchen. Virgil waited a moment before finishing him food and standing to take care of both bowls. He was mid drying the second bowl when the sound of something getting thrown came from the direction of Logan’s room.

He ignored it, Logan was just relieving stress and Virgil knew that in a few minutes, he’d come out and get a broom to sweep up whatever item had been broken.

Sure enough, Logan came back out silently, holding what looked like a plate.

“My apologies for losing my temper, I’m just worried.” 

Virgil pulled out the garbage can and held it out so that Logan could deposit the plate in.

“It’s okay. Dad, I won’t let them take me if they figure out that I’m magic. I promise.” Virgil reached out for a hug and Logan reciprocated, carefully carding a hand through his son’s hair.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dragon in virgil's dream was a eastern style dragon, you might know it as a chinese dragon. and the things head was the size of a sedan. I just love the idea of this massive dreambeast that's made of mist and lightning.
> 
> also, we about to get a very confused virgil trying to pick between his crush friend and his best friend. 
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?


	7. when all else fails- go hangout with your friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep, just a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Roman was sitting next to Virgil in one of the doctor’s office waiting room chairs, playing Clash of Clans.

Patton was on the other side of Virgil, explaining about who Dr. Alamar was and Roman couldn’t find the energy to listen to their conversation.

He still remembered the day that his dad’s spilt. They’d given him an opportunity to choose which last name to take, Hart or Alamar and Roman had instead opted for the third option, Prince, the name of his surrogate mother.

Five years later, he was still bitter that his dads had broken apart.

“Crofter?” 

Roman looked up at the nurse that called Virgil and his friend looked at him nervously before standing.

“Wish me luck?”

“Good luck. Dr. Alamar’s nice, don’t sweat it.”

Virgil nodded and left, Logan following as the nurse led the pair out. Roman sighed and sunk down in his chair as Patton moved to sit next to him.

“How’s it going kiddo?”

“Fine. I’m just worried.”

“I think we all are to some degree.” 

“Yeah, but for you, it’s just some kid. Virgil’s my best friend.” Roman looked back down at his game, ignoring Patton when he put an arm around his son. They sat like that until Virgil and Logan came back out.

…

Logan followed the nurse, one hand on Virgil’s shoulder to comfort him as they were led to a small room.

The nurse had Virgil sit on the examination table and she took his blood pressure and heart rate before excusing herself and leaving the room.

“Logan?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really nervous, how sure are we that this guy isn’t going to report us to anyone?” Virgil was fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, and Logan reached out a hand.

“Patton said that he’s trustworthy.”

The door opened and Dr. Alamar walked in, all smiles. He sat down in a swivel chair and spun it around so that he was facing the pair.

Logan distrusted him immediately.

“Hello! I’m assuming that you’re Virgil? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen a person with violet eyes.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“We’re just going to take some blood and then I’ll run it through a few tests and we’ll get results for the more rare types of hybrids, that good with you?”

“Sure I guess.” Virgil shrugged and held out an arm. “Just don’t tell me when you’re taking blood.”

Logan watched as Alamar carefully took out a syringe and slotted it into the crook of Virgil’s elbow, hardly flinching at the coldness that was radiating off the teen.

“And, that’s it! I’ll let my assistant help you guys back out to the waiting room.” Alamar put the syringe filled with blood in a box and he left them to wait.

…

Virgil opened the window and slipped out, closing it carefully behind him as he climbed down to the street below.

It was almost midnight and he had promised to go out with Remus, who was waiting at the bottom with a manic grin on his face.

“Hey Virgie! How was my dad?”

“Boring. Testing came up inconclusive.” Virgil shrugged and scratched the back of his head nervously. “At least it means that I can’t be taken by anyone if you can’t find anything.” 

The pair walked out of the alley and made their way downtown, chasing each other down side streets, stunts getting harder for Remus to follow as Virgil took advantage of his friend carrying the spraypaint.

“Did you draw anything that you want to put up?” Virgil jumped over a garbage can and started to climb up a fire escape.

“Not really. Maybe a really bloody heart somewhere?”

“Sounds fun.”

Remus took off the backpack and passed it to Virgil. “Maybe if you carry it, I’ll be able to keep up. We should go to the railroad.”

“Try to keep up ratman.” Virgil flashed a grin at Remus and took off, blending quickly into the night.

“That was one time!” Remus shouted after him, before sighing almost as dramatically as Roman and starting to run after his friend.

Virgil loved these nights. Sure, it was cold out, he almost lost his footing on the ground that was slippery with snow and ice, but he had Remus to joke around with about school and spray paint to use and he was going to have fun before everything went to shit.

They made it to the railroad in record time and soon enough, they were spray painting the side of a railroad car as snow started to fall.

“Ugh, I hate snow.” Remus was stomping around Virgil, trying to keep warm and Virgil looked at him.

“I like it, blizzards and storms. They’re comforting.”

“How are you not cold?”

“I am, I’m just better at ignoring it, you crybaby.”

“Aren’t you always cold?”

Virgil nodded, concentrating hard on the line that he was spraying into the metal, ignoring his friend as he stalked closer. He was about to turn and grab another can of paint when Remus’s arms wrapped around him.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“Warming up the ice cube.” Remus mumbled and Virgil felt his face heat up. He was a full head shorter than his friend and Virgil couldn’t deny that it felt nice when Remus pulled him close and rested his chin on the top of Virgil’s head.

“This is okay.”

“Glad to know that I’m only okay.”

“Shut up and keep hugging me.” Virgil muttered.

Remus laughed, which made Virgil feel kinda embarrassed, but he didn’t stop and so they stood like that as spraypaint dried and snow fell, covering the city in quiet.

When they broke away, Virgil was surprised to see that Remus was blushing, probably just as bad as he was.

“We should… finish, you know.” Remus gestured vaguely to the traincar and Virgil nodded.

“Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? comments?


	8. fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time jump!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Virgil?” Logan knocked on his son’s door, waiting for a response. When there was no response, he sighed and opened the door to see that Virgil was lying on his side, blankly staring at the wall. Logan walked over and knelt down, waving a hand in front of Virgil’s face. Virgil didn’t even blink.

“Hey, did you dream about the dragon again?”

A nod.

“Do I need to call Patton?” Logan asked as he smoothed back Virgil’s bangs, gently placing the back of his hand against the ice cold forehead.

It’d been three months since the visit to Alamar’s and over the course of it, Virgil had slowly worsened from a happy kid to someone who was plagued by nightmares of a dragon made of mist and lightning, a creature that Logan couldn’t find in any textbook on mythical creatures.

During that time, Logan had also gone out with Patton fourteen times and he now somehow had a boyfriend. He had no idea how it had happened, but he wasn’t about to complain. Meanwhile, Virgil had become even more conflicted, coming to Logan on multiple occasions and admitting that he liked Roman and Remus but he had no idea how to confront either of them about it.

“I’m calling Patton.” Logan pulled out his phone and dialed in Patton’s number, not moving from his position in comforting Virgil.

Patton picked up on the first ring.

“Hey Lo! What’s up?”

“Virgil’s dissociating, he had another nightmare.”

“Oh! Let me get the boys off to school, I’ll be over in about a half hour.”

“Thank you.” Logan hung up and stood, moving to sit on the bed and pull Virgil into his lap.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, Patton’s coming over, you want that?” Logan rocked Virgil, who still didn’t respond, but his eyes shifted to look up at Logan.

It was heartbreaking.

At first, Virgil had only had the dreams once or twice a week and they weren’t bad enough to throw him into a catatonic state, they just shook him up a bit. But as winter started to lead into spring, and the storms around the city increased, the dreams started to come almost every night and once a week, Virgil would be completely paralyzed by the nightmare, often needing to take time off of school to recover. 

Now he was waking up like this every day and Logan couldn’t do much more than call Patton and have him get Virgil out of bed. 

Logan called the school and excused Virgil yet again and about an hour later, Patton was walking in, his normally cheerful demeanor creased with worry.

“Hey. How’s he?”

“Unresponsive to everything.” Logan shifted so that Patton could sit next to him and Patton held out his arms so that Logan could move Virgil into them.

Patton cooed at Virgil, holding him close even though Virgil radiated enough cold to make any room feel slightly uncomfortable. “Go get dressed Lo, I’ll make sure that V’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

Logan left the room so that he could shower and get changed and when he was done, Patton had migrated to the living room and he was talking quietly with Virgil, who still looked like he was off kilter, but at least his eyes were focusing on Patton’s face.

Patton said something and Virgil laughed, which gave Logan a bit of hope. As he walked in, Virgil looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

“Hi Dad.”

“Good morning. Are you feeling better?”

Virgil’s eyes unfocused and after a scary minute, he snapped back and nodded. “Sort of.”

“You can stay home today okay? Roman said he’d pick up your coursework.”

“Okay. I’m tired… but I don’t wanna fall asleep…” Virgil admitted and Logan joined the group on the couch.

“We’ll watch over you.” 

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes. Patton looked at Logan with worry.

“What if he’s a Dreamwalker or something? He’s so hurt Lo.”

“I know, but Dreamwalkers went extinct fifty years ago. And the creature that’s been invading Virgil’s dreams isn’t normal. The closest description that I could find online was a sylph, but we had him tested for sylph…” Logan put his head in his hands, and groaned in frustration. “Normally I’m smart enough to figure this out.”

Patton smiled at him. “It’s okay, we’ll figure this out together.”

“I hope so.”

…

Roman was taking the stairs two at a time as he ran up to Virgil and Logan’s apartment.

Remus had the after school program and so it was just him who burst through the door with a backpack full of his favorite disney movies and Virgil’s homework.

Virgil looked up from where he was on the couch and Roman flashed him his widest smile.

“Hello Emo Nightmare!”

“Hi Princey.” Virgil’s voice sounded flat and Roman walked over and flopped onto the couch next to him.

“I brought your homework… and a bunch of disney movies and a dvd player that connects to my laptop since you don’t have a TV.” Roman explained as he pulled out the items.

“Gosh I love you.” Virgil took the papers offered to him and when his hand brushed Roman’s a spark of actual electricity arc’d between them.

“Sorry!” Virgil ripped his hand back and another arc of lightning left his hand a burned a hole in the paper that he was holding.

“It’s fine! Crazy static though…” Roman shook his head and laughed, not noticing the panic that Virgil temporarily had as he put out the paper fire.

“What do you want to watch first?”

“I don’t care.”

Roman grinned at that and pulled out his copy of The Lion King and started the movie.

By the third movie, Virgil had given up on the work and Roman was surprised to see that Virgil had curled up next to him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Virgil shook his head and Roman paused the movie. “What’s wrong?”

“Can we talk?”

“We are talking.”

“Somewhere private? Logan and your dad are in the office and I don’t want them listening.”

Roman shrugged and got up, following as Virgil led him to the stairwell and up to the roof.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut and Roman took a comforting step forward, laying a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. 

“I like you!”

Oh.

That, that wasn’t what Roman was expecting. Virgil was looking up at him with hope in his violet eyes and Roman felt really bad for what he was about to do.

“Well, Virgil, you’re great, and I really enjoy hanging out with you. But I really see us as being friends…”

Virgil nodded and looked down. “I get it, sorry if I made you feel awkward.”

Roman nodded nervously. “I, um, I’ll be back at the apartment.”

“Thanks.”

…

Remus crawled in through the window, surprised to see that Roman was on the couch, but with no Virgil.

“Where’s the nightmare?”

Roman looked at him and blushed. “Uh, he’s on the roof.”

“Why?”

“He told me that he liked me and I friendzoned him.”

Remus gaped at Roman for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “You’re an idiot. I’ll be back.” 

He turned and climbed out of the window that he had just come in through, and worked his way to the top of the building.

The roof was a mess, it looked like most people stored garbage and other items that they couldn’t fit into their houses. There was a greenhouse too, but the roof had long since been shattered and Remus had to be careful as he looked around for Virgil.

He found him sitting in front of the greenhouse door, head resting between his knees. Remus sat down next to him, crossing his legs like he was in Kindergarden again.

“So.”

Virgil didn’t look up and Remus sighed.

“Roman’s a dumb prince, he’s not worth it.”

“Sure Re.”

“It’s true! His head’s so big that he forgets to put it through the door sometimes! And he straightens his hair like a heathen.” Remus proudly shook his curly hair even though Virgil still wasn’t watching. “He’s not worth your time.”

“I’m starting to wonder if I fit in here.” Virgil looked up at him and Remus could tell that his friend had been crying.

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, at school I can’t show that I have magic and my dreams are haunted by a dragon and the only time that I really feel at ease is when it’s raining or really stormy and even then there’s still this-- this underlying worry!” Virgil was shaking now and Remus heard thunder in the distance, which was strange, because the sky had been clear when he had left school with Janus not even an hour ago.

“Looks like we’re getting a storm!” Remus tried to be excited but Virgil didn’t seem to be.

“I shocked Roman with a mini lightning bolt. I’ve never done something like that before and it scared me Re, what if we can’t figure out what I am and I end up hurting someone?”

“We’ll figure it out--”

“And if we DON’T? What if we don’t and someone finds out that I’m unidentified? What then?” Virgil shot up to his feet, anger making his voice tremble and Remus stood also, holding his hands out calmly.

“Vee, calm down!”

There was something wrong, Remus could see that there was mist starting to surround the roof and he and Virgil were at the center, arguing.

“How am I supposed to calm down when all the signs are pointing to the fact that I don’t belong!”

“WELL THEN MAYBE YOU DON’T!” Remus yelled.

Virgil stopped, and then he took a few steps back, the mist starting to curl around him as the hurt on his face broke through.

“Do you mean it? Wait, don’t answer, I don’t care.”

Remus went to apologize, but a creature looming out of the gathering mist stunned him to silence. Virgil didn’t see it, he had his back turned to the creature, and so Remus was left to point at it.

“Dragon…”

Virgil turned and looked up at the creature, a giant eastern dragon made out of the mist, and Remus could only watch in horror as a clawed paw (hand? talon?) wrapped around his friend.

“No!” Remus lunged forward and the mist being swung its tail in front of him, blocking his vision. He stumbled forward, crying out for Virgil and by the time the mist broke, the rooftop was devoid of Virgil and the dragon.

And then it started to rain.

…

Patton was about to kiss Logan when the door to the office was blown open and a sopping wet Remus appeared in the doorway, followed by a dry Roman.

“Kiddos, what’s wrong?”

Remus was the one to respond and he looked more panicked than Patton had ever seen him.

“Giant, giant Mist Dragon on the roof, we were fighting, it took him and now it’s raining!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos? comments?
> 
> if you liked this work, go check out my other sanders sides stuff, because it was also written by me and those works were actually edited


	9. When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around-- Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three months of in world buildup to this  
> what is Virgil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Virgil thrashed as the Mist Dragon dragged him up into the rain, into the sky that was boiling with anger and lightning.

“Let go of me!” he screamed and the creature looked down at him before continuing its ascent upwards.

“Please! I’m a nobody, I’m not worth anything!”

They were in the clouds now and Virgil couldn’t see Chicago anymore, if he was dropped, he’d die, but it had to be better than where this thing was taking him.

The dragon stopped moving through the storm and it let go of him. Virgil fully expected to fall and when he didn’t, he cracked open an eye nervously, the rain and wind whipping at his clothes and hair.

The massive creature was all around him and Virgil was somehow floating at the center, staring into the eyes of the dragon.

“What do you want with me!”

_ Virgil. _ The voice was everywhere, more of an impression on his mind than an actual word spoken.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

There was a flash of lightning somewhere nearby and the crack of thunder that would have deafened any normal person, but Virgil barely registered it. He was too focused on the dragon that was in front of him.

“What are you? Besides a dragon.”

_ Not a dragon. Dragons have not roamed here for thousands of lifetimes. _

“Then WHAT the fuck are you?”

_ A Storm Sylph like yourself should watch your tongue. _

“Excuse me, a what?”

_ Storm Sylph, child of thunder and lightning. Bringer of rain and snow. You are a hybrid, but I am among the few that would accept you. _

“Are you a god?”

There was more thunder and the creature’s eyes flashed with mirth.  _ Stars no. I am the creator of Storms. _

“Are you telling me that my parent fucked an entity?”

_ No, sylph are not born like how humans breed. You were created from abstract thought and a love between two specie that were never compatible. You shouldn’t exist and yet you do, an outcast in human life and if you were to stay among the sylph, you would be an outcast here too. _

“Why?”  
_My children are just as haughty as seraphs._

“So, your kids are jerks and I’ll never fit in?”

_ Yes. _

“Then drop me since you don’t give a damn on raising your kids.” Virgil said boldly.

The Sylph blinked.  _ You will die, you have no control over your limited ability. _

Virgil shrugged. He didn’t care, if he wasn’t going to belong among the Storm Sylphs and if he didn’t belong with his family…

Or with Remus. His friend had made that clear. Everyone had made it clear that he didn’t belong and Virgil wouldn’t have wanted to go back.

“Drop me.”

_ Good bye my child. _

Virgil let out a scream of surprise as the force holding him dropped out beneath him and he was left to fall in the rain.

…

Remus was camping out on the roof with Janus.

It had been twelve hours since they’d started their vigil and Remus was currently laying on his back with some binoculars, searching the stormy sky above. Logan had been dragged in by Roman and Patton about an hour earlier, the three of them unable to bear it any longer and Logan had been exhausted from apparently being up for almost forty eight hours, so it had been doing him more harm than good to be looking for the teen.

“You really love him.” Janus was lounging back as well, a minor heating spell keeping him dry, while Remus had chosen to suffer in the rain, because his reasoning was that Virgil was also probably miserable in the rain.

“No shit Janus.”

“No, like there’s no lie in how much you love him. Most relationships have a tiny little lie when they love each other.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, it’s a fae thing.” Janus shrugged and pulled out a bag of chips. “All relationships are slightly founded on lies and yet-- you and Virgil don’t lie to each other.”

“It was me being stupid that caused this mess though.”

“But you were honest.”

“My honesty got Virgil kidnapped by a giant chinese mist dragon.” Remus looked through the binoculars again, squinting at the clouds. “It’s stopped raining.”

Janus looked up and squinted. “I think he’s falling.”

Remus shot to his feet, and sure enough, there was a purple and black speck falling at an alarming rate towards the city.

“Oh my god, he’s gonna die.” 

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

“Janus!”

“What?”

“You have magic, save him or something!?”

“Still not my problem.”

_ “DUDE!” _

Janus shrugged. “He doesn’t have a wish that I gave out. You do though.”

“I wish that I could save him!” 

Janus smiled wickedly. “Sure thing.”

Before Remus could realize that he hadn’t worded his wish very well, Janus snapped and suddenly he was falling next to Virgil.

Virgil had his eyes closed and Remus was kinda surprised at the resigned look on his friend’s face as he was falling. Remus reached out a hand and grabbed Virgil, pulling him close as his friend’s violet eyes snapped open.

“Remus?!”

“Hi! I think I’m falling for you!” Remus had to practically scream to be heard, but the joke made it through as Virgil’s eyes widened.

“Not funny! I can’t control my powers!”

“You have powers?!”

“No! Well, yes? I guess I’m a sylph?” Virgil ducked his head into Remus’s chest and he was sure that the shorter teen was crying. “I can’t save us.”

“You may not, not alone, but we can!” Remus gently turned Virgil's face to his own. “I love you!”

Virgil blinked up at him, and before Remus could say anything else, Virgil’s lips were crashing against his and he was kissing the storm.

And what a storm it was. They were both still falling uncontrollably and Remus knew that they would probably both splat against a roof or the street, but Virgil had tangled his ice cold hands in Remus’s hair and their hearts were as loud as thunder as the ground drew closer…

_ Closer… _

And then the wind rushing past them stopped.

Remus dared to pull away from the kiss and he saw that they weren’t falling anymore, just sinking slowly towards the ground.

“You figured it out.” Remus breathed out and Virgil nodded.

“I think I was kinda shocked into wanting to live.”

“I’m sorry for saying that you’d never belong.”

Virgil’s hands are still caught up in his curly hair and he pulled Remus’s face closer so that their foreheads were touching. “I’m sorry for leading you on. Before I realized that I really do like you.”

Remus’s feet hit the roof and he made sure to scoop Virgil bridal style before the emo could fall. “Don’t worry, I’ll always take the hits for you Virgie.”

“You need to find a better nickname Slimeball.”

“Stormcloud? My Thunderbolt?” Remus started to pepper Virgil’s face with kisses, which caused the sylph to wriggle a bit before he disappeared in a puff of mist, reappearing on the ground in front of him, looking discombobulated.

“That’s new.” Remus noted smoothly. Virgil nodded and stood, and Remus held out a hand.

“Parkour back to your roof? I have no idea why we’re this far out. Must’ve been pushed by the wind or something because it looked like you were really close when Janus saw you falling. And then Janus used his magic to yeet me up to you.”

“He was probably watching the whole thing with the binoculars.”

“Undoubtedly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos?  
> comments?
> 
> also, if you're struggling, here's a hotline--  
>  National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Hours: Available 24 hours. Languages: English, Spanish.  
> 1-800-273-8255


	10. I like that you're broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the unedited beauty that is my pain

When Remus came walking into the apartment, holding hands with a smiling Virgil, Logan cried out with relief and crushed his son into a hug.

“You’re okay!”  
Sure, Virgil was freezing cold and very wet and would probably get a cold, but his son was alive and in his arms.

“Thanks to Remus I am.” Virgil was hugging him back and Logan turned his head to mouth a thank you to the teen.

Remus just shrugged at him, a wild grin across his face. Logan pulled back from the hug, gripping tightly at Virgil’s shoulders. “Where did you go? You were gone for so long…”

“I found out who I am and who one of my parents is. I’m a Storm Sylph.”

“Sylph? But we tested…”

Virgil shrugged and smiled. “I don’t care if it didn’t pick it up, I have you guys to help me now, I always have had you Dad, it doesn’t matter that some doctor couldn’t figure it out.”

“He has magic too!” Remus blurted out. 

“Yeah, and I have no control over it.” Virgil said. “You’re lucky we didn’t die.”

Logan stiffened. “What.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Virgil supplied before disappearing in a puff of mist. Logan was shocked for a moment, it wasn’t everyday that your child suddenly figured out how to teleport apparently and he heard Virgil reappear somewhere behind him.

“You have some control!” Remus said excitedly, until Logan turned on him.

“Explain how my son almost died.”

Remus blanched. “Uhhhhh, funny story, that. You might wanna sit down.”

…

_ Two years later. _

Virgil watched his dad pace in front of the mirror, straightening his navy tie every few steps.

“Dad, chill, you look great.”

“I know that I look optimal, this suit was tailored to fit my frame that is scientifically considered ‘hot’. I’m just nervous, it’s loud out there and there’s so many people and…”

Virgil rolled his eyes and walked forward, placing a cold hand on his dad’s forehead, which stunned him into silence.

“Logan. You are the best dad that any Sylph could ask for. And Patton knows that you are kind and that sometimes you get overwhelmed by crowds, but he asked you to marry him for a reason. It’s because you're a badass.”

“Virgil. You promised Patton that you wouldn’t swear today.”

“He’s not here. I’ll see you at the altar, I have to go stand in my special best man spot.” Virgil gave his dad one last hug before choosing the ease of just dissolving into mist and reforming next to Remus on the stand.

“Hey Stormcloud.” Remus affectionately bumped their shoulders, and Virgil risked a look over. Honestly, both of them cleaned up nicely, although he was missing his hoodie, probably as much as Remus was missing the mustache that he had shaved off for the wedding. 

“I thought that you were gonna be ringbearer Ratman.”

“Roman beat me in the rock paper scissors this morning and Padre said we couldn’t fight today.”

“Rip.”

“Yeah, I wanted to dip them in paint too but Logan talked me out of it. Speaking of him, is he alive? Seemed pretty nervous last night.”

Virgil stuck his tongue out. “He’s fine.”

“Put your tongue back.” Remus muttered before there was a swell of music and the wedding started.

One emotionally charged ceremony later, Virgil was sitting at the reception, watching Roman give a very fanciful toast to Patton before sitting down.

Remus stood, winked down at Virgil and then pulled out some notecards.

“Hi! I’m Remus Alamar and I’m my padre’s other best mano. I’m really glad that my dad got out of the relationship with my other dad so now I have a new dad, Logan. Really, the only downside to this whole thing is now I’m dating my brother Virgil.”

There was a ripple of laughter and Logan sighed. “Remus, we explained that that’s not how it works.”

“But of course. Back to my speech. I knew that Logan was the one for my dad when I climbed into his apartment through the window with Virgil and without being surprised at all, he just welcomed me and asked me to close the window behind me. So all in all, welcome to the family Dad.”

Virgil stood shakily and took the microphone from Remus.

“Hello, I’m Virgil Crofter and you all probably know me as Logan’s adopted son. My Dad’s the strongest person that I’ve ever met and my life growing up was amazing. And he should thank me for meeting Patton, because if he hadn’t adopted me, he would have never needed to call Patton and ask for help. You’re welcome Dad. And I wouldn’t have it any other way for choosing who my new father is, Patton is literally the best. Even if it does mean that I’m now dating my brother Remus.” Virgil sat down quickly at the end of his short speech and Remus begrudgingly handed him a twenty.

“I didn’t think that you’d say it.”

Virgil folded the bill and slipped it into his suitcoat. “I never pass up an opportunity to earn money and annoy Logan.”

Remus nodded appreciatively and leaned close to Virgil. “I made a bet with Roman about today as well.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I’ve been keeping an illusion that I shaved for the wedding. I couldn’t part with my mustache, I love it almost as much as I love you.”

Virgil coughed out a laugh as his dad and Patton stood for the first dance, Logan looking as if he was about to die from the amount of people watching and Patton looking up at his new husband with adoration.

The DJ called out that everyone could join and Virgil watched as the dance floor was slowly filled with people.

“Coming Thunderbolt?” Remus stood and offered him a hand.

“I don’t dance.”

“Strange, I specifically remember a winter formal where we both climbed to the roof of the school and you taught me how to swing dance.”

“This is a slow song.”

“Do I care? No, just come sway with me, Roman’s already out there with his boyfriends.”

Virgil let Remus pull him up and guide him to the dancing. They were awkward at it, not at all graceful like how Roman was with Remy currently. Virgil was pretty sure that he stepped on Remus’s foot at least twice over the course of one song, but if neither one mentioned it, then it didn’t happen.

After a few dances though, they left, sneaking out of the reception hall like they were still fifteen year olds leaving to go graffiti train cars. Virgil had mastered dual person mist hopping about six months earlier, but only for short distances and so now they were both sitting on the roof of the building, warm july air keeping them from going inside again.

“Re?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you choose me?” Virgil rested his head on Remus’s shoulder and the taller teen wrapped his arm around the sylph.

“Cause you’re really cold and I overheat a lot and so it’s like having my own personal AC.” Remus pulled Virgil into his lap and grinned. “And you’re really tiny, so it’s fun to have a little ball of magic and emo rage as a boyfriend.”

“Spoken like a true himbo.” Virgil leaned into Remus’s embrace, enjoying the warmth that he provided.

“You know it. Trash man to the rescue.”

“I thought that I was the trash man.”

“You’re the dumpster baby, I’m the trash man, there’s a difference. And then there’s the whole question on if you get to qualify as a man, because you’re mostly sylph. I read online that some sylphs can switch their gender, can you do that?”

“No.” Virgil laughed and tilted his head up so he could make eye contact with Remus. “All my powers are lame.”

“You can turn into mist and create lightning. And you’re freaky fast, nimble and have purple eyes. You, Virgil, have what I like to call, cool powers.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and looked away. “Says the guy who can create the coolest Halloween decorations.”

“With enough concentration! And they fade if I’m not actively thinking about them.” Remus countered.

“I can’t believe that we still argue about who has the coolest powers.”

“It’s a staple in our relationship. At least neither of us are fae.”

“Don’t let Janus hear you say that.” 

“I won’t.”

Their conversation died off and Virgil was just happy to sit with Remus as night slowly descended and people celebrated in the building below.

He was happy, he was loved by an amazing boyfriend and he had magic sparking in his soul, magic that had said that he’d be an outcast no matter where he went and yet, here Virgil was, sitting on the roof in the arms of a lover. He wasn’t broken anymore, his Dad wasn’t either and they hadn’t been separated. Virgil closed his eyes and let the storm inside him die down until nothing was left but a quiet misty peace.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus, about a week before the wedding: Oh my gosh, we can't date once our dads get married.  
> Virgil: what? why?  
> Remus: we'll be related. I'm going to be your little brother by like six months.  
> Virgil: I'm basically a force of nature, we're fine. Sylphs are all weird about family anyway.  
> Remus: but incest  
> Virgil: it's not incest  
> ...  
> one day before the wedding, at the rehearsal
> 
> Remus: I'll pay you twenty dollars to say that you're dating your brother tomorrow.  
> Virgil: we've been over this.  
> Virgil: but okay.  
> ...  
> also, roman's dating both remy and emile by the end of this story :)  
> ...  
> also, I have a tumblr, go follow me, I'm miraculous-mused and i'm only 7 followers away from 100 folowers!


End file.
